Talk:Dead Thrall
Turn npc in vampire, kill it and make it a dead thrall? I was wondering, its a known fact that followers contract diseases and get cured when you command them to use an altar. Also, we do know that we can turn high level npcs (vampires) into tralls with the necromage perk So, maybe if I get one of these high level npcs to contract vampire disease, could I maybe reanimate them? It demands lots of experimentation. Maybe vampire thralls give the disease to ppl they fight with... or maybe not... instead the solution would be get the npc to fight some vampire and keep healing it... Even so, its a special disease and takes 3 days to fully manifest... so... And make the npcs to fight long enough with healing suport to get the disease well... its a looot of work. But if this works, we could thrall those amazing npcs we cant... maybe giants! Where to find it? Any ideas on how to obtain the spell? The only way is to join the college of winterhold and raise your conjuration to at least 90. Talk to Phinis Gestor about anything alse you can learn about conjuration and he'll give you the quest Conjuration Ritual Spell. it involves forcing and unbound dremora to submit and bring you a sigil stone. After which, Phinis gives you the Flame Thrall and allows you to buy thrall spells for the other atronachs and the Dead Thrall spell. Edit by someone else: Didn't know how to reply, but I'm adding info on how right now. Who makes good thralls? i im currently using a character whose point is to use the thralls as tanks, who makes good thralls? Werewolves Immune Just tested. Does not work on Werewolves :( 02:03, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Query: Does a werewolf npc Dead Thrall in human form ever make use of their werewolf form? Shall test when I have the opportunity. Locusani (talk) 02:28, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Dead thrall disappearing The dead thralls are not so permanent. They keep randomly disappearing. The vanishing act happens when you fast travel to a location or when simply when running to one area to another. This renders dead thrall skill entirely useless since you can not gear the thralls to permantly make them better since they simply vanish with the gear. This needs to be confirmed as little information is currently available online. confirm here --> ( ) After doing some testing with a flame thrall and PRID and moveto command it is safe to assume the dead thrall is simply deleted from the game. His reference id does not exist anymore. Discuss this topic here: *There are issues at times with Dead Thralls when loading autosaves rather than hard or quick saves. Solution: Save frequently, and shepherd your Thralls along. I've had an Ancient Vampire thrall in glass armor for a few days now, and more recently added a Forsworn Ravager frost mage. Also note: Different races and genders have different zombie groans. My personal favourite is the Breton female, but I put up with my Nord female vampire's tennis player grunts. Locusani (talk) 02:27, November 24, 2011 (UTC) *There is also a problem with the Dead Thrall when one enters the Dark Brotherhood hold, it does disappear. *I've found the with the sanctuary it seems that they cant enter but if you go back out the door immediately the thrall is still there, it just seems that they vanish after a certain alotment of time of not being present. It seems best to kill them in your home and retrieve them later if you intend to go to the sanctuary. *In regards to thralls dissappearing, this actually applies to all summons... Upon loading a new area where I have a summoned creature whether it was a thrall, dremora lord, atronach, etc... if i had a circumstance where i went to the autosave from entering the area(or fast travel) the summon dissappeared. I've come to notice that when the autosave fires, the thrall, or summon has not entered the area as of yet... so upon loading said save, the thrall/summon is deleted. Ive found that after entering an area and waiting for the thrall/summon to load into the area and forcing a save greatley decreases the likeliness of the thrall/summon from being deleted. I hope this helps anyone still having trouble with the thralls issue. Why i included normal summons into this is the fact that it happens to them, but there generally considered expendable since they are easy to bring back without reloading some save. Vrishnak92 07:40, March 22, 2012 (UTC) *Any summons that disappear like this will come back once you enter a new area or fast travel again. Tested on PS3 with Cicero and Galmar Stone-Fist. No Falmer Thrall Falmer are also Immune to Dead Thrall, despite being a race of elves. serious issue with cloak spells Casting any of the cloak spells causes thralls to die. Might be good afterall, my thralls are too powerful for my character to kill by normal means. Petefan (talk) 19:36, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Dead Thralls make equipment out of thin air. I completely stripped a dead bandit chief (Rigel Strong-Arm) and cast Dead thrall on her. When I left the house, she suddenly had a full set of Steel Plate armor. If I give her a set of Daedric Armor with no other armor and then fast-travel or change a zone, she once again has a full set of Steel Plate armor and prefers to equip that instead of the Daedric Armor. Fast-traveling or zoneing has no futher effect. I have tried this on a unnamed bandit at bleak falls barrow and the same issue occurs. > yeah, so if you wish to improve their armor, you'll have to use their default spawn armor.Petefan (talk) 19:40, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Dead Thrall limiters I'm lvl 37 and kematu is immune to dead thrall (too powerful). -Has anyone been able to pinpoint the mechanism of wich NPC can or can't be raised as dead thralls? -Can you raise this NPC as a thrall if your or his level is lower? -Are there other NPC that are "too powerfull"? : Levelcap at 40 limits the dead thrall ability. There is a mod, which extends necromancy, though. Anyone can just consult the bestiary for NPC's levels. : p.s. Included the levelcap info into the article. : -Regarding level, I changed Bandit Chief to 28, and then Master Necro in red caught my attention, both according to the official game guide, Master Necro: LV36/467/383/25. Can someone verify the data please :) Petefan (talk) 18:54, January 15, 2012 (UTC) : -Also Champion of Boethiah according to the page as of the signature has a max lv of 51, but how is this possible because my lv 81 character (with Restoration/Necro perk) can raise him? The only possibility I can think of is that I MIGHT have got the quest when my character was lv 30ish. I am sorry I am not using PC but PS3, so many limitations that I cannot "hack" the data to see the whole picture....Thank you! Petefan (talk) 18:54, January 15, 2012 (UTC) : If you encountered him at level 57 or lower, he will be level 38, if you encountered him at level 58 or higher he will be level 51, no variation in between, very lazy programming.Lendial (talk) 19:10, January 15, 2012 (UTC) : Weird then, I encountered him at lv 81...still able to raise him. Petefan (talk) 19:14, January 15, 2012 (UTC) : Beware of Beheading I was killing my thrall to get his gear i was having him pack mule and with the two handed perk my guy chopped off his dome, while funny the NPC is no longer able to be resurrected. A simple reload is necissiary 06:30, December 15, 2011 (UTC)Tom Ahhh after the reload he still doesn't have his head (idk how thats possible considering he had it when I saved) but is holding it in his hand? Fix this by fast traveling somewhere Tom43 (talk) 06:37, December 15, 2011 (UTC)Tom Reformatted I reformatted this page. Tried to keep most of the old info although there was a lot that was redundant and unnecessary. Also added a lot of new stuff, most of it I got from the great thread started by cr8s over at gamefaqs. Hopefully it reads better now. Let me know if you've got any suggestions. Also, that Notable Thrall list is no where near finished so feel free to add any you find. RookwoodX (talk) 06:18, January 10, 2012 (UTC) I think a table view of thralls with stats such as level-range, health , magic resistance, armor rating, enchantable slots, destruction skill ,one handed skill, archery skill, and misc notes would make a lot of sense. Lendial (talk) 08:35, January 10, 2012 (UTC) : Yeah, I started that but then gave up. Magic resistance is set for most of them but that's about it. All those other things vary greatly for different instances of the same thrall. Level-range is also the only one of those I feel is really necessary as well, but I think it would just make more sense to have that on the NPC's page and keep the list to thralls that are effective and available even in the higher levels. : But it would look better, so if you think you can do it without making it messy go for it, I simply don't have that much information on each thrall to fill out the table. I would request that you keep the different types of thralls separate. I think that is the biggest difference from one thrall to the next. RookwoodX (talk) 17:21, January 10, 2012 (UTC) : It would only be neccesary to get the stats for their highest level, getting an underleveled thrall is a complete waste considering the the effort to obtain the dead thrall spell as well as the materials and perks to enchant. : I can readily fill in relevant stat values but i have no clue as how to make tables in wikispace. and yes, sections would remain seperate and tables would reflect type, i.e mage thralls stats: level range, health, magicka, destruction skill etc... where as archery, level range, health,. stamina, archery skill... etc. Lendial (talk) 18:22, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :: I'll play around with it tomorrow and see if I can get a decent looking table. Never made one in Wikia myself. RookwoodX (talk) 05:03, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :: Finally got it done. Think it looks pretty good except for all the question marks, that's the stuff I don't know. Everyone try to pitch in and fill in what you know. RookwoodX (talk) 19:02, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :: looks amazing, thank you! i will input data vals when i can. :: Is there a way to add an additional column for base damage resistance? some mages have an impressive 120 armor rating even without wearing actual armor while some have 0. I tried but it ended up messing up the tables widths. :: Lendial (talk) 19:16, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :: For simplicity's sake, just put it in the notes. That's where we have their armor sets so I think it makes sense. It's also only set for some of them, others can vary depending on what items they spawn with, like Orchendor. RookwoodX (talk) 17:50, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Vampires I reverted the link to the general vampire page. Some people may not feel it's worth investing the extra perks into the Restoration tree just to get a vampire that is 10 levels higher. I think this way its more neutral and provides the reader more personal choice. Ancient vampires at level 38 still make solid thralls. Also its the same line of NPC just different levels, so I don't think we need two links, especially since that page has all the info right there. RookwoodX (talk) 04:59, January 12, 2012 (UTC) does anyone have experience with necromage'd vampires? are they strong enough to justify the perks?Lendial (talk) 06:37, January 14, 2012 (UTC) : Volkihar Vampires are the best caster thralls in the game, imo. But Ancient vampires are comparable to the other mages we have listed. They're certainly as good as Master Necromancers. The main advantage of Volkihar Vampires is their buffed stats. They have larger health and magicka pools. They also cast Chain Lightning whereas Ancient Vampires do not. RookwoodX (talk) 21:35, January 14, 2012 (UTC) : I am with you on that, but since in order to be able to thrall lv 42 Master Vampires, PC still has to invest in that perk, why specify? And regarding variations in the same line of creatures, any ideas about adding other mages like master pyro, etc.?? Petefan (talk) 19:19, January 15, 2012 (UTC) : master pyro, necro etc share the exact same base stats but slightly destruction/conjuration/etc skill levels. in fact all variations of the same tier share the same stat (novice fire mage, novice ice mage for example) Lendial (talk) 19:23, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Dremora Dead Thralls Been using Dremora Markynaz and Caitiff since i got the spell, personally i find it perfect, they come with their own armor, just gave them random loot weapons to use that I would have just sold, and never put to much value of items in them. If they dissappear (which they have, and will) they're cheap to replace and easy to get new once (summoning or mehrunes dagon). Thoughts? CpT DiSNeYLaND 03:47, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Ulfric Stormcloak?! I noticed that Ulfric Stormcloak's body is still in winterhold even after winning the civil war on the empire's side, can he be thralled? AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 06:34, January 28, 2012 (UTC) dead thrall bug or sop? i thralled a northwatch archer at level 1, the archer was 4. i am now level 30, and the archer is still at 4 (according to getlevel). the marksman stat is 23 indicating that the archer is still level 4. since i resurrected both a male and female archer, both archers are still level 4 with identical stats. paying off the bounty for trespassing did not level them up to anything, they are still 4. i believe that thralls do not level scale with the world at all. Collecting Thralls? Is it possible to bring certain thralls into a player owned house, "kill them" and leave the body in the house so you can use the thrall later if you return often enough? or does the body disappear? Tbone11 (talk) 03:17, February 13, 2012 (UTC) - I think this is possible, but unsure. Bodies that don't disappear under normal conditions SHOULD stay (like Orchendor), while bodies that do disappear (like Forsworn Briarhearts) definitely will. Another thing to keep in mind is potential lag issues when keeping multiple bodies in your house, and that positions of items within your house are occassionally reset. Will test both of these soon, hopefully. (Might not be able to test for a week or two, sorry) ZzirBooty (talk) 15:47, February 26, 2012 (UTC) malkoran thrall shade. if you thrall malkoran and he dies it says it spawns a shade. is this shade hostile to the player and other enemies or just the player? or is it friendly?Lord Tharndor (talk) 03:19, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Ulfric Stormcloak. The wiki page says he can be resurrected, but in my game (I have Conjuration lvl 100) it says he's too powerful. Why? Quest Characters If an NPC is killed before you complete a quest for them, can you reanimate them and finish it? E.g. someone who needs you to bring them a book or ingredient. Monkey-_ 13:25, March 26, 2012 (UTC)